Impossible
by Abarai Yutaka Quishiro
Summary: "Astaga, kali ini dia berdiri tepat di depan mataku"/"Aku tak menyangka, akhirnya aku bisa menonton konser live 'the Gazette'"./Dia menatapku, dan/'CUP'...  Fic The GazettE,maaf author amatiran. Warning inside. Review pleaseee


**Impossible**

[]

[][]

[][][]

Fandom : The GazettE

Genre : Hurt/comfort & Friendship

Rating : T

Pairing : UruhaXOC

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, gaje, typo[s], abal, dll

Let's read!

_-__OC POV-_

"_KYAAA! RUKI-chuw peluk akuu!"_

"_KYAAAA! REI-kuuunn!"_

"_AOIII!"_

"_URU-pyon!"_

"_KAI-chaaann...KYAAA! Tersenyumlah untuk kami!"_

_Astaga, kali ini dia berdiri tepat di depan mataku. _

_Aku tak menyangka, akhirnya aku bisa menonton konser__ live 'the Gazette'._

_Kenapa tiba-tiba ada uluran tangan di depanku?_

"_Ayo!" kata orang yang ada di depanku._

_Astaga. Ini mustahil! Aku diajak naik ke atas panggung oleh 'dia'! _

_Aku beruntung sekali, rasanya seperti melayang di langit ke delapan._

_Sekarang 'dia' berdiri tepat disampingku. _

_Memainkan gitar listriknya dengan sempurna._

_Dia menatapku__,_

'_CUP'..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku dicium oleh Uruha!_

.

.

.

.

.

#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^

KRIIIIIINNGG KRIIIIIIINNGG KRIIIINNNG

'CTIK'

"Hoaaahmm...Ternyata sudah pagi. Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap," kataku seraya mematikan alarm lalu mengulet sebentar. Kemudian aku meraba pipiku.

"Haaah, hanya mimpi. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Semakin kau memikirkannya, semakin sakit hatimu mengingat itu adalah hal yang amat sangat mustahil," kataku kepada diriku sendiri.

Oh iya, aku lupa. Namaku adalah Yukinari Hana. Panggil saja Hana. Umurku 17 tahun, aku seorang siswi kelas 2 di SMA Peace and Smile. Aku ini _nge-fans_ berat sama 'the GazettE'. Terutama dengan seseorang yang bernama Uruha. Kyaaaa! Mendengar namanya saja membuatku ingin berteriak. Itu loh, gitarisnya 'the Gazette' yang cantik ,emm maksudku saking tampannya sampai-sampai mirip perempuan, apalagi jika dia sudah memakai hot-pants, berambut panjang, memakai make-up dan kulitnya yang putih dan halus. Aku jadi merasa kalah cantik dengannya.

Aku tinggal sendiri dengan menyewa apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahku. Aku hidup terpisah dengan orang tuaku sejak aku kelas 3 SMP. Ayahku bekerja sebagai tukang pos, sedangkan ibuku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Penghasilan ayahku sebagai pengantar surat hanya minim, maka dari itu aku mencoba mengurangi beban orang tuaku dengan hidup sendiri. Di kota, aku juga bekerja sambilan di cafe-cafe. Terkadang orang tuaku mengirimkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar uang sekolah. Entah kenapa ayahku malah menginginkan aku masuk di sekolah elit yang biaya sekolahnya selangit itu. Memang aku cukup pintar, tapi ayahku mengatakan kalau aku harus masuk perguruan tinggi yang bagus. Katanya beliau rela mengorbankan penghasilannya demi sekolah anaknya. Kau tau? Seragamku itu masing-masing hanya memiliki satu stel saja. Sekolahku berganti seragam setiap 2 hari. Yaa, hidupku ini bisa dibilang pas-pasan.

Sudah cukup perkenalannya, aku mau mandi dulu.

#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^

"Hmm, rambut rapi, seragam rapi, buku tidak ada yang ketinggalan. Hmm, aku siap berangkat ke sekolah!" kataku dengan semangat. Aku pun keluar dari apaertemenku sambil membawa tas sekolah juga tidak lupa mengunci pintu.

"Ohayou, Ayame-baa san!" sapaku ketika melihat bibi Ayame sedang menyiram tanaman di depan apartemen.

"Ohayou mo, Hana-chan! Mau berangkat ke sekolah ya? Belajar yang giat ya..." kata bibi Ayame padaku. Bibi Ayame adalah salah satu penghuni apartemen yang sering membantuku terutama dalam hal memasak. Bibi Ayame pandai sekali masak. Terkadang ia membawakan aku bento kesukaanku. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri.

"Iya. Aku berangkat dulu ya!" kataku semangat. Mungkin karena mimpi semalam aku jadi se-semangat ini.

#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^

_-Di sekolah-_

Baru sampai di depan kelas, aku mendengarkan suara-suara ricuh dari dalam.

'Huh, tidak pernah berubah. Berisik sekali,' batinku yang hanya ber-sweatdrop ria.

'Satu... Dua... Tiga.' Lalu ku buka pintu kelas,

"Ohayou minna-san!" seruku didepan kelas.

"Ohayou Hana-chan!" balas sebagian orang di kelas.

"Ohayou Yukinari-san~~... Semoga harimu menyenangkan~ Hahahaha," kata seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar bagi Hana.

"Issh, orang menyebalkan itu! Heh, lihat saja nanti, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagiku!"

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja nanti. Hahaha, ayo kita keluar dari sini. Sebelum ada yang mengamuk... hahaha." kata orang itu seraya mengajak teman satu genknya keluar dari kelas.

"Terserah apa katamu." Lalu aku berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat dudukku.

Ketika aku duduk, tiba-tiba aku merasakan firasak buruk. Kemudian aku mencoba bangkit dari kursiku, tapi tidak bisa. Seperti ada yang menempel di rok dan sepatuku. Kemudian ku coba lagi untuk berdiri dan berhasil. Kuputar pinggangku ke belakang dan kau lihat? Ada permen karet menempel di rokku! Tidak hanya satu namun ada lima. Lalu ku angkat sepatuku. Ada dua disana. Sudah cukup! Pagiku yang seharusnya menyenangkan malah dihancurkan oleh 'dia'!`

"Hah~" Ku hela nafasku sejenak dan...

"TAKASHIMAAAAA! AWAS KAU SETAN!" teriakku tidak peduli pada keadaan kelas.

Lalu terdengar tawa yang membahana dari luar kelas. Aku yakin itu suara dia dan teman-temannya yang bodoh itu.

'Dia itu, suka sekali mencari gara-gara denganku!'

'Haduh, bagaimana aku membersihkan permen karet ini. Mana besok masih dipake lagi' tanyaku dalam hati. Bingung harus bagaimana. Setelah pulang sekolah aku ada kerja part-time, tidak mungkin aku minta bibi Ayame mencucikannya lagi. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya.

Haaahh~ pasrah saja lah. Aku tidak tau lagi apa yang dia perbuat setelah ini.

"Lebih baik aku ke toilet dulu," lalu ku lirik jam tanganku. "Jam pelajaran masih 40 menit lagi, masih lama."

Ditengah perjalanan menuju toilet pun aku terus memaki-maki nama dia. Takashima Kouyou. Dia sering sekali menjahiliku sejak aku duduk dikelas 1 SMA. Entah apa maksudnya, mulai dari menghilangkan kotak pensilku, membuang bekalku, saat itu aku hampir pingsan karena tidak makan dan itu adalah makanan yang aku makan sampai malam nanti, dan yang satu lagi aku hampir kena skors. Dia menuduhku mencontek dan bekerja sama ketika ulangan serta mempermalukanku di depan orang banyak. Dia termasuk orang kalangan atas disini. Bah, persetan dengan orang kaya. Mentang-mentang orang kaya.

Dia itu sering sekali membolos sekolah bersama teman-teman satu genknya, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Dan guru-guru maupun kepala sekolah pun tidak tidak heran jika mereka membolos. Hemm, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Teman-temannya itu terkadang juga ikut-ikutan mengerjaiku, yaitu diantaranya Matsumoto Takanori, si cebol satu ini suka sekali bernyanyi di kelas. Suaranya lumayan bagus sih tapi terkadang ia suka _nge-growl _ngikut-ngikutin Ruki 'the GazettE' gitu. Lalu kedua ada Suzuki Akira, satu kata ketika aku bertemu dia, pesek *disepak fans* tapi cukup keren, tapi sifatnya kebalikan dari penampilannya. Kemudian ada Shiroyama Yuu, si Gurame ini *dilempar fans* dilihat dari luar saja sudah tampak mesum. Dia suka membawa majalah, atau komik-komik hentai ke sekolah. Dan yang terakhir adalah Uke Yutaka. Cowok tampan satu ini benar-benar baik hati, tapi terkadang ia suka tertawa sendiri, entah apa yang ditertawakannya. Dimarahi guru bukannya takut malah cengengesan. Tapi Yutaka-san jarang ikut-ikutan menjahiliku, dia malah sering membantuku dan membelaku ketika dikerjai oleh Shima. Aku juga pernah diikat di gudang sampai malam oleh mereka, tapi ketika itu Yutaka-san lah yang menolongku. Aku jadi merasa berhutang budi padanya.

'Aku benci setengah mati padamu...Takashima Kouyou,'

#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^

"Uuuh, sulit sekali membersihkannya," kataku sambil mencoba mencongkel karet yang ada di sepatuku.

"Iyaaak... Akhirnya bersih juga!" seruku. Aku merasa puas, meskipun dibagian belakang rok masih belum terlalu bersih. Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, aku berjalan melintasi koridor sekolah menuju ke kelas.

.

.

.

-Skip pelajaran-

'_Teeeeettttt Teeeeettttt'_

"Akhirnya istirahat juga. Aku tidak semangat belajar kali ini."

"Hei Hana! Kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak?" kata salah seorang temanku, Yumi.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak mau kemana-mana,"

"Baiklah,"

Kemudian ku edarkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut kelas, untung si sialan itu sudah pergi. Huh, bikin sakit kepala saja orang itu.

"Euuh, aku ingin ke kamar mandi," Lalu aku langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^

"Haah, leganya." Setelah itu aku keluar dari toilet, namun ketika akan membuka pintu, aku mendengar pembicaraan seseorang di luar. Nguping dikit nggak apalah.

"_Kau tahu murid yang bernama Takashima Kouyou itu? Setelah ku perhatikan, ternyata dia mirip dengan Uruha... Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, aku sudah memperhitungkannya dengan yang lainnya..."_

"_Uruha? Uruha 'the GazettE'? Takashima yang anak konglomerat itu mirip dengan Uruha?"_

"_Iya! Dan mungkin teman-teman satu genknya juga termasuk anggota Gazette. Buktinya saja terkadang mereka sering membolos__ bersama, dan bukannya sebagian besar band visual kei itu dandanannya tebal? Bisa jadi itu mungkin,"_

"_Iya juga sih, ayo kita kembali ke kelas! Tidak baik membicarakan orang disini."_

"Shima adalah Uruha. Uruha adalah Shima. Uruha adalah orang yang sangat kukagumi, sedangkan Shima adalah orang yang sangat kubenci. Itu mustahil! Diliat dari sifatnya saja berbeda. Uruha adalah Uruha. Shima adalah... setan mungkin. Apa gunanya memikirkan orang menyebalkan itu," gumamku pelan. Kemudian aku kembali ke kelas.

_-Author POV-_

"Heh, Shima sialan itu bukan Uruha. Uruha ya Uruha! Aku tetap mencintai Uruha!"

"AKU BENCI TAKASHIMAA!" entah kenapa tiba-tiba Hana berteriak teriak tidak jelas di koridor sekolah. Mungkin pikirannya masih terbawa gosip di toilet.

"Ehermm, Siapa yang kau sebut tadi hah? Yukinari-sama?" tiba-tiba keluarlah sesosok pria jangkung dibelakangnya.

"Apa! T-tidak bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," kata Hana sedikit gugup karena mengetahui orang yang tengah diteriakinya ternyata ada di dekatnya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya bagaimana? Jika namaku disebut-sebut itu berarti ada hubungannya denganku bodoh!"

"Terserah apa yang mau kau katakan, aku tidak mau terlibat masalah lagi denganmu. Sudah cukup penderitaanku karena kau," kata Hana kemudian pergi meniggalkan Shima.

"Tunggu saja nanti, aku akan membuatmu menangis hehehe!" gumam Shima sambil menyeringai, kemudian ia pergi.

Niatnya Hana kembali ke kelas, namun ia malah berbelok menuju kantin. Moodnya bertambah buruk setelah bertemu dengan Shima. Hana kemudian memesan satu gelas jus tomat kesukaannya.

"Daripada memikirkan gosip tadi, lebih baik aku memikirkan Uruha. Hmm, kapan ya aku bisa bertemu langsung dengan dia? Hhhh, mustahil, tiket nonton live 'the GazettE' saja melebihi gajiku dua bulan," kata Hana kemudian mulai menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"Haah, tenggorokanku jadi lega. Memang tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kesegaran jus tomat." Hana lalu menghabiskan jus tomatnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan hayalannya.

"Hoiii... Nona tomat!" muncul suara yang sangat familiar dari belakang Hana.

"Ck, dia lagi. Ganggu orang lagi ngehayal aja." Kemudian Hana menggebrak meja. Kali ini kesabarannya benar-benar habis.

"Braaak! Mau apa la-" belum selesai ia berbicara, tiba-tiba ada yang melemparinya dengan balon yang isinya air berwarna.

_Crash, Crash_

Cairan itu mengotori baju seragamnya.

"Rasakan ini jelek...Hahaha!" Takashima mulai melemparinya. Kemudian disusul dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hahahaha!" mereka pun tertawa bahagia melihat seragam Hana yang warnanya sudah berubah.

"Sudah cukup. Hentikan semua ini!" Yutaka mencoba menghentikan perbuatan teman-temannya.

"Ini menyenangkan Yu-kun! Cobalah sekali-kali!" kata Akira. Mereka masih melemparinya dengan balon air.

"Rasakan yang satu ini, hyaaa!"

_Craaaasshh_

Shiroyama melempar bola terakhir miliknya. Balon air itu tepat mengenai kepala Hana. Namun Hana masih terdiam entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah baju serangamnya.

'Bajuku...bajuku satu-satunya kotor. Besok gimana aku sekolah? Besok... besok masih memakai seragam ini. Aku tidak punya lagi gantinya. Mustahil bisa kering hari ini. Keparat itu mengotori baju seragamku! Kuso, kuso, kuso...'

"KUSOOO!" Hana mulai melangkah maju dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hentikaaaaan!" tangan Yutaka sudah mengepal dan bersiap untuk menonjok teman-temannya. Meskipun ia termasuk teman satu genknya, ia tidak tega melihat orang ditindas. Ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Cukup Yutaka-san," Hana menghentikan Yutaka yang sudah hampir menjotos teman-temannya.

Hana kemudian berjalan menuju Takashima.

PLAAK

Tamparan keras tepat mengenai wajahnya yang mulus itu. Shima memandang tajam ke arah Hana.

Ia terkejut melihat mata Hana yang berkaca-kaca. Tidak biasanya ia menangis, jika ia meledek atau menjahilinya biasanya Hana hanya memaki-maki dia. Mungkin kali ini ia keterlaluan.

Lalu Hana menarik kerah Takashima.

"Kau tahu? Cuma ini satu-satunya baju seragamku dan apakah besok dan minggu-minggu besok aku harus masuk sekolah dengan seragam kotor ini, HAh! Kau kira ini mudah membersihkannya, Hah? Kau boleh membuang bekalku sampai aku kelaparan, kau boleh mengunciku di gudang, kau boleh menuduhku. Tapi kau harus membayar mahal untuk seragamku! Orang tuaku berjuang keras untuk ini! Aku juga bisa marah. Aku juga bisa menangis. Dan kau, kau hanya membuatku tambah menderita saja! Aku membencimu!" Hana benar-benar merasa sakit hati karena bagaimana pun ia harus menjaga seragamnya, seragamnya yang sudah sedikit lusuh. Ia berbicara dengan penuh emosi. Kemudian ia meninggaklan tempat itu sambil menangis sesegukan. Takashima dan penghuni lainnya di kantin hanya cengok. Yutaka ingin mengejar Hana namun dihentikan oleh Shiroyama.

"Cih, kenapa dia menangis?" gumam Takashima

"Mungkin kita terlalu kejam kali ini. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, besok juga dia akan kembali seperti semula."kata Takanori

'Entah kenapa hatiku jadi sakit sewaktu ia mengatakan itu. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak benar-benar membenciku,' kata Takashima dalam hati lalu ia pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

. 

Hadoooh, fic ter-ancur, berulangkali saya nge-edit fic ini. Tiap kali di-edit pasti selalu ada ide baru yang muncul. Trus diubah lagi alurnya... AAAAA Hancur! Bahasa campur aduk, maklum newbie. Sebenernya saya cinta Kai tapi malah kepikiran bikin Uruha. Saya mimpi dicium Aoi *beneran* tapi yang jadi malah Uruha. Yang baju seragam satu-satunya kena air berwarna tea, itu pengalaman saya tapi bedanya baju saya dicoret-coret pake spidol, dan itu seragam saya satu-satunya, nggak ada uang buat beli seragam baru... *malah curcol*. Bukan bermaksud untuk ngejelek-jelekin gajet, Cuma buat mendukung isi cerita . Flame? Silahkan, diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Untuk chap 2, mungkin saya bikin gajet side. Review pleaaassseeeeeeee

Review?


End file.
